You are my brother
by BGQueen
Summary: Scott hizo una promesa más antes de subir al jeep de su amigo e ir por esas hamburguesas y después a loft ha decirle a Derek todo lo que habían descubierto sobre la nueva pesadilla de Beacon Hills: no importaba lo que pasará, iba a proteger a Stiles, porque eso hacen los hermanos y ellos dos lo serían siempre. FRIENDSHIP. BROTHERHOOD. SCILAS.


_**Espero que les guste, llevo varios días viendo cosas de estos dos y la verdad me he enamorado por completo de la bella relación que tienen y la hermandad que comparten. Son mi brotp sin duda y sencillamente debía escribir algo de ellos. **_

_**Algunos son datos confirmados por la serie y otros son pequeñas anécdotas que me he creado para ellos dos. **_

* * *

Scott miro a Stiles. Su amigo llevaba cerca de tres horas delante de su ordenador, le sorprendía tanto que Stiles no usará gafas considerando todo el tiempo que pasaba delante de la pantalla de esa computadora. Se supone que ambos deberían estar recaudando información sobre quién sabe qué bicho raro, nuevo invitado del pueblo, porque Derek _amablemente_ les había pedido que lo hicieran. Bueno, a Stiles. Scott sólo estaba allí como apoyo moral y participe de la conversación que Stiles mantenía consigo mismo y de vez en cuando con él. No quería dejarlo solo, no después de todos los problemas que habían pasado, de cada maldita criatura que había entrado a sus vidas para hacerlas un poco más miserables. Después de todo lo que habían pasado hasta ahora, Scott no se sentía precisamente cómodo dejando a Stiles solo.

La falta de comunicación entre ambos acarreaba más problemas de los que necesitaban, y en toda esa locura en la que se había tornado su vida: seguían siendo ellos dos contra el mundo. Seguían siendo Scott y Stiles. Mejores amigos. Hermanos de toda la vida. Prácticamente la misma persona.

Está bien, lo último podría ser demasiado. Pero el centro de todo radicaba en eso; desde siempre habían sido ellos dos. Scott recordaba pocas cosas de su infancia, en parte por culpa de su padre y las horribles discusiones que mantenía con su madre por culpa del alcohol, como su primer día en primer grado; la primera niña que le sonrío porque él le había dado un bobo regalo de San Valentín en algún intercambio; su primera y única mascota (un hámster llamado _Tyler_ que la serpiente de Stiles devoro por completo); la primera vez que el hada de los dientes lo visito y le dejo un dólar completo… que acabo compartiendo con Stiles porque ambos querían dulces y sólo él tenía dinero; cuando aprendió a andar en bicicleta, Stiles también aprendió a andar en bici después de algunas caídas muy aparatosas y dolorosas (perdió su primer diente ese mismo día). Cada uno de sus recuerdos eran distintos y difusos, pero había una cosa que permanecía sin importar de que tratarán: Stiles estaba en cada uno de sus recuerdos. En los mejores y peores.

Scott sonrió melancólico; Stiles aún delante de la computadora dio un salto sobre la silla, qué sabrá Dios cómo soporto el movimiento tan brusco sin acabar en el suelo, y exclamó un chillido que Scott interpreto como un grito de guerra. Hace unos diez minutos Stiles se había aburrido de buscar información y había cedido a la tentación de _League of Legends_, un juego con gráficos impresionantes que requería habilidad y destreza estratega que Stiles se tomo la molestia de alardear antes de comenzar a jugar. Scott lo dejo en paz al verlo tan concentrado y se tumbo sobre la cama de Stiles para hojear alguna de las revistas de deportes que tenía Stiles sobre su mesa de noche, no le molestaba hacerle compañía aunque los dos estuvieran en su propio mundo y prefería estar acompañándolo que en cualquier otro lugar. Stiles no lo decía en voz alta, y él tampoco a decir verdad, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado los últimos meses, principalmente el maldito _Nogitsune_, Stiles lo necesitaba. Siempre habían sido el apoyo del otro.

Cuando su padre se fue y su madre paso un largo periodo deprimida y sin poderlo ver a la cara más de lo que requería llevarlo a la escuela y darle su almuerzo; Stiles no lo dejo solo ni un minuto, era el mejor leyendo las situaciones y supo casi al instante, sin que Scott se lo dijera nada, que había problemas en la casa Mccall, estos estaban molestando a Scott a un nivel más profundo que una sencilla incomodidad y aumentando sus ataques de asma hasta que era necesario que Stiles cargara un inhalador extra dentro de su mochila todos los días. Stiles tenía esa asombrosa habilidad de casi poder leerle la mente con una o dos miradas, sabiendo al instante lo que necesitaba mucho antes de que Scott pudiera saberlo. Por eso, cuando la mamá de Stiles se fue… Scott se sintió como un inútil.

Apenas eran unos niños. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de por qué la mamá de Stiles pasaba tanto tiempo en los hospitales, por qué se veía tan enferma cada día, por qué ya no podía levantar al pequeño Stiles en brazos como antes o por qué el señor Stilisnki se veía tan frágil, como la hoja de un árbol en pleno otoño, la última que faltaba por caer y que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la ramita que la sostenía. El día del incidente ocurrió y Stiles y el señor Stilinski la perdió para siempre. Y Scott no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Stiles se derrumbara, que su padre lo abandonara y cayera en la bebida (empezaba a odiar el alcohol que sólo había traído problemas y tristeza a su vida), que se olvidara de su hijo por largos meses y que la familia Stilisnki se desmoronara como lo haría un castillo de naipes por culpa de una devastadora briza de dolor asfixiante y punzante que aumentaba la ausencia de Claudia Stilisnki como si no hubiera un mañana.

Scott recuerda bien el peor día de su vida, y no, no fue cuando Peter lo mordió y arruino su vida, tampoco cuando su madre descubrió que era un hombre lobo y creyó que jamás volvería a verlo como su hijo o cuando su padre se fue, creyó en esos momentos, para siempre. Ni siquiera las nuevas tragedias que se sumaban a la larga lista de pesadillas que se había vuelto su vida.

Ese día el pequeño Scott llego a la casa Stilisnki con algunas galletas de chocolate y dos malteadas, las favoritas de Stiles, en el vaso más grande que había en la tienda por supuesto y una modesta sonrisa dispuesta a animar a su amigo. Tocó el timbre pero nadie abrió, tocó la puerta, haciendo malabares con las galletas y ambas malteadas; tampoco hubo respuesta. Su madre le había dicho que no era correcto entrar a ningún lugar sin invitación, pero la _señora Stilinski_ siempre le había dicho que aquella era su casa y que siempre sería bienvenido… así que, abrió la puerta, que misteriosamente estaba abierta, quizás el señor Stilinski hubiera llegado temprano a casa o algo así, aunque no vio la patrulla por ningún lado, no le dio importancia, al fin y al cabo era un pueblo seguro. Su madre incluso olvidaba cerrar la puerta trasera por la noche y no pasaba nada. Dejo la comida sobre la mesa de la cocina, fue a buscar dos platos pequeños donde colocar las galletas y después se decidió a buscar una película entre la colección que tenía Stiles junto a la televisión de la sala. Procuro preparar todo y dejar la película que quería ver sobre la televisión (_Toy Story_ le seguía gustando como la primera vez), antes de ir a despertar a Stiles. Era medio día, en verano, seguramente su amigo aún seguiría dormido después de pasarse la noche en vela haciendo quién sabe qué, sabía de los pésimos hábitos nocturnos que había adquirido su amigo después de _esa etapa de su vida._

Iba a mitad de la escalera cuando lo escucho. Un golpe demasiado fuerte como para ser un libro o una almohada venir del segundo piso. Le tomo diez segundos enteros terminar de subir las escaleras y llegar hasta la habitación de Stiles. Y lo vio, enroscado en un rincón de la habitación, temblando, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, hacía sonidos extraños con su nariz y arañaba el aire con desesperación como estuviera atrapado en una red invisible. Scott sintió que el alma le caía a los pies al ver a Stiles aterrado, si poder respirar o articular alguna palabra.

Su primer ataque de pánico.

Scott aún ahora no sabe si fue el primer ataque de Stiles, o si sólo fue el primero que tuvo delante de él. Lo que sí sabe es que jamás va a olvidar el miedo que sintió cuando lo vio así. Lo inútil que fue quedándose de pie debajo del marco de la puerta observando cómo Stiles sufría por la pérdida de su madre y su padre que aunque seguía allí parecía estar en otro lado muy, muy lejos de Stiles. Recuerda haberse acercado a él; recuerda haberle dicho cada una de las frases que su madre usaba con él cuando tenía un ataque de asma y Melissa quería tranquilizarlo; recuerda claramente cuanto le costó que Stiles lo escuchara y respirara con él siguiendo los ejercicios de respiración que su madre le había enseñado, recuerda la fuerza con la que Stiles se aferraba a su suéter verde con el dibujo de Pacman en el pecho; recuerda haberlo escuchado llamar a su madre en aullidos lastimeros que le desgarraban la garganta. Y por último, recuerda haber llorado con Stiles hasta que ambos quedaron prácticamente secos. Tal vez fueron segundos, tal vez un par de minutos, pudieron ser horas, Scott no lo recuerda exactamente. El silencio que siguió después duro mucho tiempo, la primera vez que Stiles guardo silencio por tanto tiempo sin quejarse ni hacer ademán de querer deshacerse de él. Sólo estaban ellos dos, el eco de la pausada respiración de Stiles y los brazos de ambos aferrándose al otro. Poco después vieron las pequeñas cicatrices que se habían hecho por culpa de sus uñas y la presión con la que se aferraban mutuamente en sus brazos. Stiles dijo algo sobre marcas de la amistad; Scott sólo recuerda la palabra _cicatriz_.

Ese día Scott le prometió a Stiles que siempre sería su mejor amigo. Y que no importaba nada, él siempre iba a cuidarlo, porque ahora serían hermanos y nunca más lo dejaría solo. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Scott siempre iba a levantar a Stiles cuando cayera, y Stiles haría lo mismo por él. No importaba cuantas veces ocurriera. Los dos iban a levantarse e ir por una hamburguesa como siempre.

Los ataques de pánico continuaron y sus ataques de asma también, pero ahora era capaz de calmar a Stiles y Stiles hacía lo mismo cuando olvidaba su inhalador en el casillero o en casa. El señor Stilinski cambió y volvió a ser el de siempre, al pendiente de su único hijo. Su madre también regreso a ser la mujer fuerte y sonriente que era antes y los cuatro formaron esa pequeña burbuja familiar que los mantenía de pie cada día. Stiles y él nunca más estuvieron solos, se tenían mutuamente, no podían pedir nada mejor. A pesar de ser unos marginados en la escuela, los dos eran felices porque tenían la aceptación que necesitaban, y los mejores maratones de películas y videojuegos que cualquier chico de su edad pudiera desear. Scott había perdido un padre y Stiles a su madre; sin embargo, los dos llenaron esa ausencia a lo largo del camino y consiguieron el hermano que siempre habían deseado para sobrellevar ese vacío.

Y ahora, después de toda la mierda que era su vida, Scott miro a Stiles y supo que los dos eran más fuertes que nunca y que podrían vencer lo que fuera. Una sonrisa enmarco su rostro y el recuerdo del niño extraño con lunares por todo el cuerpo y cabello demasiado corto mostrándole su nueva lonchera de los _Power Rangers_ el primer día del primer grado lo hizo reír.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo, _mi amigo fiel_?

— ¿Aún tienes esa lonchera de los Power Rangers? —Preguntó de pronto. Stiles lo miro como si de pronto tuviera dos cabezas en lugar de una y después sonrió con nostalgia. Los dos sabían exactamente de _qué_ estaba hablando Scott.

— ¿Estás entrando en la menopausia lobuna o algo así, Scott? —Bromeó Stiles, olvidándose del juego por un momento, giró la silla de cuero para ver mejor a Scott.

—Aún no empiezan los bochornos, no te preocupes.

—Menos mal, estaba por traerte una almohada y una toalla caliente.

Ambos se miraron y después se echaron a reír muy fuerte. Limpias carcajadas inundaron la habitación en sonoros y alegres coros. Hace tanto que no reían así. Hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan cerca de Stiles como antes. Ahora, en esos momentos y en esa habitación, eran sólo ellos dos. Dos hermanos que no se parecían en absolutamente nada pero que darían la vida por el otro sin cuestionarlo una sola vez. Un grito computarizado llamo la atención de los dos y ambos miraron la pantalla de la computadora de Stiles, había un sujeto apuñalando a otro.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No es justo! ¡Acabo de morir!... ¡Todo es tu culpa, Scott! —Chilló Stiles presionando cada tecla de su teclado con una rapidez envidiable.

Scott se encogió de hombros, se puso de pie, acomodo su ropa y camino hasta la puerta.

—Muero de hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Scooby Doo.

—Sabes, ese apodo dejo de ser divertido desde hace meses. Estás perdiendo tu creatividad, hermano.

—No me subestimes, Scotty, tengo toda una gama de apodos para ti… _Trasero peludo_, _Pulgoso_, _Bolt_, _Lassie_, _Hachiko_… no, espera, ese no es bueno, lo cambiare a _Supercan_, así podremos ser un equipo.

—Pensé que adorabas a Batman, no a Superman.

—Bueno, hermano, en ese caso empezaré a llamarte _Robin_, sí, suena bien. Debemos conseguirnos un _Batmobil_ —balbuceó Stiles. Cerró su laptop, agarró su cuaderno de notas, algunas fotografías que estaban sobre el escritorio, un par de fólders y caminó hasta la puerta donde ya lo esperaba Scott.

—No olvides la _Batcave_.

—Estoy seguro que Derek nos prestara su Loft para nuestra lucha contra el crimen, mi estimado _Robin._

—Lo que digas, _Batman, _pero no salvare tu trasero si Derek decide que es buena idea arrancarte la piel por volver a llamarlo _Joker_—dijo Scott y Stiles lo fulmino con la mirada mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto.

Scott hizo una promesa más antes de subir al jeep de su amigo e ir por esas hamburguesas y después a loft ha decirle a Derek todo lo que habían descubierto sobre la nueva pesadilla de Beacon Hills: no importaba lo que pasará, iba a proteger a Stiles, porque eso hacen los hermanos y ellos dos lo serían siempre.

* * *

**_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Honestamente yo adoro la relación de amistad que tienen ellos dos... es tan... bonita. Porque ellos jamás se van a abandonar. _**

**_Realmente me encanta que Scott siempre esté para Stiles y Stiles siempre esté para Scott._**

**_Sobre el ataque de pánico, en la serie nunca dicen si Scott ha presenciado los ataques de Stiles, pero me imagino que al menos ha estado presente en uno. Con este pensamiento di vida al primer ataque de pánico para Scott. De nuevo, no sé si sea cierto, pero a mí me gustaría que sí. _**


End file.
